Murder of Crows
Murder of Crows (also known as M.O.C.) is a crew featured on Dance Central 3. Overview Murder of Crows is a crew represented by Dr. Tan and his son Oblio. The crew is presented at first to be cooperative with each other, only for it to be a forced crew by Dr. Tan to overtake Dance Central Intelligence. With two opposite viewpoints on dance, their style has little explanation, although given their personas, no matter intention, it is quite dark. The crew's primary color is purple and the crew's primary venue is the Crow's Nest. Dance Central 3 At some point near the events of Dance Central 2, Dr. Tan tracked down his son Oblio and formed a crew based off them. Using a mind control device allowed him to secure the team and further development with "Operation Lockstep" a plan to take over Dance Central Intelligence. Although they periodically appear via video in the Story mode, they are centered in towards the end of the game where the player goes to the Crow's Nest to take Dr. Tan down. From there, Dr. Tan introduces the crew and believes that they can easily defeat the player. At some point, the mind control device on Oblio discombobulates, freeing him and eventually realizing where he is. When he sees that Dr. Tan is trying to take over the corporation, he challenges/helps the player to battle him in a freestyle to stop him from pursuing forward. Once successful, Dr. Tan gets trapped in the time stream, ending the crew's existence. Songs Official Below is a list of songs defaulted by Murder of Crows with indication on who the default dancer is for the songs. Oblio *"Tan Step" - M-Cue Unofficial The following list of songs for Oblio, while acknowledged by Harmonix to be part of the collection, are technically not defaulted by Murder of Crows as they were done prior to the group's formation. Oblio *"Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)" - Beastie Boys *"Girls & Boys" - Blur *"Hella Good" - No Doubt *"Lapdance" - N.E.R.D. *"Rump Shaker" - Wreckx'n'effect *"Satisfaction" - Benny Benassi Presents The Biz *"Say Ahh" - Trey Songz ft. Fabolous *"Weapon of Choice" Fatboy Slim Trivia *Their name comes from the fact that a group of crows is called a murder. It appears to allude to the army Dr. Tan built, effectively creating a "murder". *Murder of Crows is one of three crews comprised of characters from Dance Central, D-Coy and Lu$h Crew being the others. * Murder of Crows is one of three crews composed of characters who are related to one another, the others being The Glitterati and Flash4wrd. *An interactive experience to anticipate Dance Central 3 was made surrounding Oblio's whereabouts. It is revealed in a journal by Oblio that Dr. Tan is out to get him. Getting him appears to be the start of Murder of Crows forming. **The ending to Dance Central features Dr. Tan spying on Oblio's whereabouts, alluding to the crew's eventual formation Gallery Official Screenshots= |-| Screengrabs= DanceCentral3CinematicMurderofCrows1.png DanceCentral3CinematicMurderofCrows2.png DanceCentral3StoryOpening5.png|Dr. Tan with Oblio and his army DanceCentral3StoryMurderOfCrows1.png|Dr. Tan introduces the player to the Crow's Nest... DanceCentral3StoryMurderOfCrows2.png|...and to Oblio, his son DanceCentral3StoryMurderOfCrows3.png|Murder of Crows preparing to battle DanceCentral3StoryMurderOfCrows4.png|Murder of Crows continuing a battle DanceCentral3StoryMurderOfCrows5.png|Oblio realizes what has been happening and asks his father why he did it DanceCentral3StoryMurderOfCrows6.png|Dr. Tan explains to Oblio that he did it so they could rule together, but Oblio does not believe him DanceCentral3StoryMurderOfCrows7.png|Oblio tells the player to battle Dr. Tan so he can be stopped once and for all Category:Dance Crews